


Gyanmen Kijou (Facesitting Gyanko)

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Gundam Build Fighters Try
Genre: BBW, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fat Sex, First Time, Impregnation, Inverted Nipples, Large Belly, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Rimming, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Sekai, and only Sekai, is invited to visit the St. Odessa Gunpla Club. There will be no building or battling taking place, because the entire thing is a ruse for Gyanko to jump his bones. With the two of them alone, she'll make him fall in love with her curvy body.
Relationships: Kamiki Sekai/Sazaki Kaoruko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Gyanmen Kijou (Facesitting Gyanko)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a story featuring Gyanko ever since she debuted, but finding the right scenario and the time to write it was tricky. Now, it's been realized. And it may not be the last.

St. Odessa was a girls’ school, but Sekai Kamiki, and Sekai alone, had been permitted to visit their Gunpla Battle Club to observe how they trained. He wanted to learn more techniques, and had gotten permission from Kaoruko “Gyanko” Sazaki, the leader of the Song Vase Dynasty team, to go there. However, Mahiru and Keiko, nor Fumina and Yuuma, would be there. Kaoruko had specified very clearly that only Sekai was to come. He couldn’t read between the lines. If he had, he’d have known that Gunpla Battling was a distant fifth or so on the list of things Gyanko wanted to invite him for.

Gyanko, the little sister of famous Gunpla Battle player Susumu Sazaki, was a popular girl at St. Odessa. Not only for her family legacy, with their Gyan and shield-focused playstyle, but also for her beauty. She had the ideal body, in a classical painting kind of way. Her eyes burned with passion, balanced by her youthful looking twintails. She had a sizable bust, and was on the pudgy side in her midsection, which also made her butt wide and appealing. A truly voluptuous, even chubby, body that had made her desired by Gunpla players the world over.

Yet she only had eyes for Sekai. She put her Gyancelot out on the table, to display the craftsmanship she was proud of. It was merely a ploy to get Sekai to see something she was even prouder of. Her bust, her body, her pussy that she had been playing with every night as she dreamed of having Sekai’s babies. She was madly in love, and he was dense enough that going to such lengths was necessary.

Sekai walked through the door to Odessa’s Gunpla battle club. He had been mobbed by girls from the school, all of whom wanted to talk to him about his prowess in the recent tournaments. He turned them all down by saying he was focused on his sister at the moment, which only made the rumors even more salacious. All the body heat of the girls flocking to his side had made him sweaty, his adrenaline pumping, when he arrived in the club.

“Sekai, welcome,” said Gyanko. The room was somewhat fancier than the usual Gunpla clubs, though the battlefield in the center of the room looked the same as it did everywhere else. “This is where I’ve done my training. Everything from the Gyagya’s first construction to its first victory happened here.”

“It looks good. The air conditioning feels nice,” said Sekai. “I worked up a sweat coming here. Can I take off some of my uniform?”

“Please, be my guest!” said Gyanko.

Sekai removed his uniform’s jacket and shirt, leaving him bare-chested in the middle of a girls’ school. This was an image that Kaoruko had seen in her fantasies many times, though Sekai was usually sweaty from martial arts practice, not from attempting to be wooed by every other girl on campus. He was in good shape. Kaoruko felt a wet spot start to grow in her panties, being all too eager to see if it was more than just Sekai’s muscles that were big. She had timed everything perfectly, even making sure that he visited the school when she was ovulating, at her most horny.

“Sekai, I’m going to strip too,” said Gyanko. “I’m also feeling rather... hot.”

She unbuttoned her outfit, revealing her bra. It had two large G-cups shaped like the Gyan’s shields. It was one of her favorites. Her deep, sweaty cleavage was on full display. She reached down and poked her breast, showing her finger sink into the soft flesh. As she pulled away, her breasts started to jiggle. She was waiting to shake them enough to set them loose from her bra.

“Unlike Fumina, I wear a bra. So my breasts are much perkier than hers,” said Gyanko. “My nipples are really, really hard right now. If you want, I can take them out and show them to you. It’s not every girl who’ll show you her breasts for nothing.”

“What does this have to do with training?” asked Sekai.

“Boys’ heads can get easily clouded by sexual thoughts. I’ll help you get a sage-like state of clarity by draining your semen from your balls,” said Gyanko. “I’ll even offer my pussy to help.”

“I don’t know...” Sekai said.

Gyanko removed her uniform top, and began shaking and jiggling her breasts back and forth. They spilled out of her top, revealing her wide areolae and inverted nipples. Her pink tips were already halfway poking out with how aroused she was. She wanted Sekai to grope her breasts, massaging them between his fingers until they popped out entirely. It wasn’t just her breasts that were shaking. Her stomach fat hung over the skirt of her outfit, showing her cute belly button.

Sekai couldn’t deny the feelings stirring in his groin. The way her breasts and belly shook was doing something to him. Her body looked so beautiful, with all those soft curves and squishy parts that his fingers could easily grab onto. Compared to Mirai’s model-like body and Fumina’s athletic form, Gyanko was stockier, more natural.

When she was younger, Gyanko had looked up to both her brother and Aila Jyrkiäinen. Aila was known for her voracious appetite, and had done commercials for several local restaurants and food companies before she married Reiji and went to live in his kingdom. Kaoruko would eat almost anything Aila endorsed, and as she got older, she got a little fatter for it. Her fat concentrated in her breasts and ass, with her belly fat being enough to make her look homely rather than out of shape. Gunpla still required her to be sharp.

“It’s a shame you never got to see me in a swimsuit,” said Gyanko. “Every time I go out in one, the men have to hide their hard-ons. But yours is the only one I want to see. If you take off your pants, I’ll show you my sexy fat ass.”

After seeing her breasts and belly, Sekai’s dormant sexual desires were starting to well up. He wanted to see Gyanko naked. Her confidence and the way she was blatantly coming onto him was only ramping up her sex appeal. Sekai removed his pants and underwear, showing his half-hard cock to Kaoruko. He had an unshaven patch of red pubic hair, and a sizable girth for his age. It was muscular and hot, with a nicely big pair of balls.

“Sekai’s real dick, in the flesh!” Kaoruko thought. “I’ve shlicked so many times, thinking of this moment! Be still, my pussy!”

“I don’t think it’s anything special,” said Sekai.

“You have to get harder! Show me what it looks like fully erect!” said Gyanko. “I love your cock!”

Gyanko removed her tights and shoes, revealing a pair of white panties with a design like the Gyan’s head directly over her crotch, the one yellow eye drawing attention to her lower body. She kept her skirt and belt on, but removed the panties, exposing her plump ass to the club room. She had a thick bush of brown pubic hair that had been trimmed to be just below her panty line, but wild and untamed under that point. It had trapped all of her sensual smells, the better to seduce Sekai.

Kaoruko turned around and flipped up her skirt, slapping her butt. As her butt cheeks jiggled, her pussy started to get wet and engorged, drops of juice rolling onto her lower lips. “Sekai, this juicy ass is all yours. I have wide, soft birthing hips, so if you would hurry up and get me pregnant with that Shining Member...”

She pressed her fat breasts against his arm, pushing Sekai’s forearm into her cleavage. Her nipples were hard, and her body was getting warmer. Kaoruko moved to Sekai’s chest, feeling it up before playfully licking one of his nipples. The sweat of his workouts and the hardness of his muscles made her own nipples tingle with delight. She asked Sekai to sit in one of the chairs in the club room. Finally tossing her bra onto the floor, Kaoruko picked up her heavy breasts from beneath, pushing them together. Squishing sounds, mixed from her cleavage sweat and soft flesh, sounded.

“I’m going to stick your cock in here,” said Kaoruko. “The Sazaki family is proud of our shields, and there’s no better place to be than in between these.”

Gyanko sandwiched his dick between her breasts, the soft flesh closing in on both sides. It was warm and squishy, a comforting cleavage that Sekai was unprepared for. As his cock was enveloped by soft titflesh, he let out a cute grunt that made Kaoruko slap her breasts harder around his dick, wanting to squeeze it in her perfect shields. His red glans poked through the bottom of her cleavage, dripping with precum, and came close to Gyanko’s hungry mouth.

She took a deep whiff, breathing the scent of Sekai’s cock and balls. Her pussy throbbed when she smelled it, imagining the possibilities. She kept pushing her breasts into Sekai’s dick, feeling it getting harder and hotter in her chest. She rubbed her hard nipples, now hard enough to be completely out of her areolae, on the underside of Sekai’s glans. He’d never had sex, and rarely masturbated, but working out and studying martial arts had given him a significant libido that would surprise even Gyanko.

As his glans reached her lips, Gyanko pushed against the tip with her tongue. She watched it swing back and forth, not escaping the tight grip of her soft breasts. She caught the glans in her lips, sucking on the tip, slurping the precum out of his dick. She moved her head further down, going into her breasts. Gyanko’s chest was big enough that she could suck her own nipples if she wanted, but right now she had another pink tip that she was more concerned about.

Wet, slurping noises came from her lips and cleavage. Sekai’s grunts were becoming more lewd, his inner libido rising to the surface. Gyanko felt his balls rubbing against the underside of her breasts, the sperm in them ready to burst out. When she felt his dick start to throb harder and faster, she released it from her mouth. Spurts of hot, white cum shot from his tip, covering both of Gyanko’s tits in a sticky glaze of semen.

Gyanko scooped it up with her fingers, licking and swallowing Sekai’s batter. It was salty and sticky, going down into her stomach. She loved that Sekai had given her so much, and drinking it was only making her hornier. With her pussy twitching, Gyanko asked Sekai to lie down on the mat inside the club room. Sekai was on his back, his dick half-hard and slowly regaining its erection.

“I can’t get enough of your cum,” Kaoruko said. “I’d like it even more if it was in my pussy. Sekai, why don’t you get yourself familiar with my nethers before we get to the fun part?”

She lowered her plump butt onto Sekai’s face, sticking his nose right into her ass cleavage, and his mouth close to her pussy. Every time he breathed, he could only smell her ass. Gyanko felt his hot breath on her pussy as she obscured his vision and his senses with her butt, letting him experience all of her. Her belly jiggled around a bit as she shook her ass on his face, settling into place.

“How do you like it?” asked Gyanko. “My fat ass is surely bigger and plumper than Fumina’s.”

“It is,” said Sekai, his voice muffled by her butt.

“Then don’t hesitate. Eat me out!” said Gyanko. “You’re craving my pussy, I can feel it.”

Taking another sniff of Kaoruko’s butthole, brown hair starting to grow around it, Sekai licked across her slit. He tasted of her pussy juice, the unique flavor spreading across his tongue. It was strange, but once he had gulped it down, he wanted to taste more. Gyanko was unleashing pheromones at a staggering rate, overwhelming Sekai’s senses with her sexual appeal. He stuck his tongue inside her pussy, digging around the folds. Her folds stuck to his tongue, dripping even more sticky juice. Kaoruko felt her clit getting hard.

“Your licking is so passionate,” she said. “It must be good down there, buried under my butt.”

Sekai nodded in approval. The pleasurable sparks of feeling spread upward from her pussy, traveling to her clit and nipples. She rocked back and forth on Sekai’s face, shaking her breasts and belly to his licking. As she gyrated, she saw his cock returning to full hardness, watching the erection before her, starry-eyed. It looked magnificent when it was fully erect, so rugged and ready to pound her. She couldn’t wait to experience it inside her. She lightly came from Sekai’s tongue work, dripping even more pussy juice down onto his face.

“We can do anal next time. I can’t get pregnant through my asshole,” said Gyanko. “But I still want you to lick it. You love my dirty ass on your face, so show me how much you love it by licking me there.”

She opened her cheeks, getting her asshole into position. Sekai licked around the ring of her butt, tasting the different, bitter flavor. It wasn’t bad, but it took some time to get adjusted to compared to her pussy. Despite this, his cock remained hard as he started licking her butt, his tongue going deep into her bowels once it was sufficiently wet. Sekai’s warm tongue inside her warm butt made her moan lewdly. She could feel his tongue pressing in on the other side of her pussy. She loved it.

“I’m so happy,” said Gyanko. She was a healthy girl, and that meant she had a healthy ass. While she made sure it was clean before inviting Sekai in, she knew he was going to stay for lunch, and the desire to keep having sex with him after that was too great. She would make him give into her body.

She lightly came again through her ass. With her lower body covered in Sekai’s saliva, she got off him and lay down on the mat, spreading her legs. She pulled at her pussy lips, opening it to reveal the pink insides, still covered in Sekai’s drool and her own juices. She wanted Sekai to have a full view of her jiggling breasts and shaking belly while they were fucking, and she knew it gave her a good chance at getting pregnant.

“Stick your cock in! Hurry! I want to fuck you so bad right now!” said Kaoruko.

Sekai breathed in the air that didn’t smell like Gyanko’s ass, and positioned himself near her pussy. Gyanko grabbed his cock and guided it towards her, rubbing the head against her slit before sliding it in. She was so wet the rest of it disappeared easily between her legs, pushing through her hymen and going into the depths of her pussy. She let out a breathy moan as her pussy filled up with Sekai’s girth, welcoming him inside her.

“You’re inside me! How does my pussy feel?” asked Kaoruko.

“It’s really tight and warm, and sticky...” said Sekai.

“I masturbated twice this morning thinking of this moment. Your cock feels so hard, I love it!” said Kaoruko. “Start moving! Keep your eyes on my boobs and belly when you’re pounding me.”

Thrusting his hard cock in and out of her, Sekai saw her breasts wobble around, the ripples of fat in them visibly shaking. He kept his eyes on her nipples, watching them shake as he picked up the pace. Kaoruko was moaning and sweating profusely, letting Sekai’s cock take her and decide her every move. Her pudgy belly also wobbled, her curves making her entire soft, zaftig form look even more appealing. As Sekai’s cock went into Kaoruko’s thick brown pubic hair covered pussy and back out, he started to find a rhythm that worked.

Gyanko’s breasts slapped against her body with heavy, meaty sounds, to match the tight grip of her meaty pussy. Her body was turning redder and hotter as she flushed with sexual pleasure, her voice unable to make words beyond moans. Sekai’s cock was scraping out her insides, pushing her closer to a powerful, hard orgasm. She wanted to savor every moment of this. The thrill of doing it at school, in her club room where she visited every day, with the man she loved. It was so naughty that her head was going blank thinking of it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Sekai lowered his head, bringing his chest close to her soft body, and kissed her. Their lips and tongue overlapped as the two of them, both of whom were kissing amateurs, tried to figure out how to kiss right. After some experimenting, they finally got it. With one hand gripping her soft breast and the other holding onto her thigh, Sekai moved his tongue and his dick in equal measure, plowing deep into Kaoruko’s pussy.

They released their sloppy kiss shortly after. Gyanko swooned, overcome with passion. Sekai had done it in the heat of the moment, unsure of what else to do while sex was going on. She took it as a confession, that her plan to show him her body had succeeded. His dick became even harder inside her as she clenched her pussy tightly around him, refusing to let him go until he came inside her.

“Impregnate me, Sekai!” Kaoruko said.

“I’m still sensitive from your breasts... I’m going to cum!” Sekai called out.

His cock became incredibly hard and hot, his balls tensing up as they sprayed a load even thicker than his first into Kaoruko’s pussy. It overflowed back onto his dick. There was so much her pussy couldn’t hold all of it. Kaoruko patted her stomach as his warm semen bubbled inside her, spreading outwards from around her navel. Every part of her was buzzing, nearly going numb from the excitement. Sekai stayed inside her, pumping out as much cum as he could, until his balls were dry.

“That definitely got me pregnant,” said Kaoruko. Sekai pulled his limp cock out. Kaoruko eagerly rushed to lick it and clean up his remaining drops, eager to taste more of the thick semen that had put a baby inside her. “Thank you for a wonderful afternoon.”

Sekai returned to the Try Fighters by taking another exit from the room, one that would allow him to avoid the crowds he had met going in. He couldn’t tell Fumina and Yuuma what he had learned, because he hadn’t really learned anything other than the tiniest details of Gyanko’s voluptuous body. She would later text him a picture of herself with a pregnancy test, showing the results of that evening.

When they met up at the preliminaries for the next Gunpla Battle tournament, Gyanko grabbed Sekai’s hand and put it to her belly. It was still plump, but now there was a firmness to it that hadn’t been there before. Kaoruko lifted up her shirt to reveal a pregnancy line starting to form on her stomach, and whispered in Sekai’s ear.

“Let’s go have some more fun, papa."


End file.
